camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
NOTICE! This User will go online AT LEAST once a week starting from June 15 to December I dont know. The reason for her inactivity is due to her parents' rule to study without any distractions. Also, if she doesn't reply to IM, edits,comments, or such meaning she's using her phone which kinda hates her. Thank you!:) Also, you can check out her ARCHIVED TALK PAGE K um maybe bad childhood? Mine's would be called True Mine looks like this http://static.tumblr.com/zuuqdq2/XIzlmt7tt/misa3.jpg Posted on Ember and Cody yet? U on? kk kk kk *hugs* night surname...maybe Tanberry? Thanks. I've won, like, two contests now. But, I didn't do it alone. Travel and LittleWiseOwlz were as much apart as me. --Little Unusual Me (talk) 21:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) life?? life on my side?? well...its ok...but that's before I almost fail my english!!!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 06:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) BTW:repleyd on most of our rp's!! Thx! Red link on Natsu' s page btw Aw, thanks! --Little Unusual Me (talk) 19:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) kk and maybe the twins were seperated? welll..first of about the joke..i have no idea of what it meant...and I failed(well acctually got a c) and the teacher actually told me that my english has gotten worse... (like a lot worse)No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 15:03, October 5, 2012 (UTC) my entrance exam?? umm its on 5th november until 4th december(yeah one month) anyway thanks!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 12:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The exam will be both on essey and objective...*takes a deep breath* and that is going to be my starting point of my life...No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 12:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) aww thats a very good song!! anyway me practise...well I have a disease...its call...laziness.. thus it prevents me from practising ...sorry!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 12:51, October 6, 2012 (UTC) wow thats a lot of pages!!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 12:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) well at least your teacher gives you work...my teachers......lets just say my class is full of over achiever...sooo me and a few of my friends became the wall flower....No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 13:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Nah it's okay I'm just really busy since...my mum died and all.... anyways posted on natsu and ember! I know how that feels.. so dont worry...just tell yourself that its teaching you patience!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 14:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I know and everyones looking up at you thingking that your soo perfect...I'm sick of that life..No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 14:53, October 6, 2012 (UTC) heyhey! im good. toy? (talk) 16:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *facepalm* Meant you. Israel's good. It's like 2am here and im not tired one bit. Hmm..1st and maybe... nah never mind They could be half-chinese half-italian and dad's name could be Chance? And my idea was True could also be a favorite to Hades or Peresephone.